User blog:Secret ultraviolet/ Secret's Cosmological hierarchy ver 2.0.0
(Ver 1.0.0 here) Introduction My cosmology hierachy. Please note that most of the time, the hierarchies interpenetrates, thus the list is not necessary in order from smallest to largest. (Particularly when you reach the Nothingness). I have tried my best to merge all the cosmologies in this Wiki in order to maximise the chance of understanding indescribable things. Also unlike Ver 1.0.0, there are no hyperlinks to the V&D cosmological structures as some of these were altered so they differ from the V&D canon. Things Things, a generalisation of Beings in ontology, refers to any subject that is named or otherwise referred to in discussing cosmology. Concepts Anything that can be referred to or be described rather specifically. Most concepts are defined in terms of their arrangement of sergepoints 'Existence level classification' *Fundemental unit of a concept: **Sergepoint: Fundemental unit of existence level. **Sergeconnections: The relation that arranges sergepoints in certain ways to give a concept. *Existence: Also known as Beings, a concept encompassing objective and subjective features of reality. It denotes anything that satisfy a law of existence prescribed by a cosmological structure. **Objects: Existence that has some or all physical attributes (volume, composition, laws to be obeyed etc.) and often non-sentient. ***Physical objects: The subcategory that obeys some laws of physics. ***Magical objects: The subcategory that obeys some laws of magic but not necessary laws of physics. ***Mysterious artifacts: The subcategory that obeys neither physical nor magical laws. Very little is known about them. **Matter: One of the building blocks of existence. Often have volume, is tangible and has a form. **Energy: One of the building blocks of existence. Often described in terms of relations between matter or itself and hence relatively formless despite tangible. ***Energy (physics): A quantification on the ability to do work. Can be given a mathematical description on its behaviour. Often prescribes a force field. ***Magical energy: A quantification on the potential to have magical phenomenon. One common quantification is known as mana. Often concentrated in living things. **Field: One of the building blocks of existence. Often defined as some attribute for a region of positions to describe remote effects. Often use in conjuction with with energy when describing phenomenon. *****Types: **Force field: Field where the motion of objects can be changed. Can be scalar, vector, tensor, operator, random valued or some other notions of value. **Physical field: Field which obeys some simple law and often have a mathematical description. ***Classical field: Field that operates in some "normal" regime. ***Quantum field: Field that operates in some regime that is much smaller than what is considered "normal". ***Relativistic field: Field that operates in some regimes where space and time and some other quantity become mixed. **Magical field: Field which often does not have a mathematical description. Often of biological origin and requires intuitive understanding. *****In terms of mathematical objects: ***Scalar field: Field where the effect is described completely in terms of magnitude. ***Vector field: Field where the effect is described as a direction. ***Tensor field: Field where the effect is described as some scaling with respect to many directional qualities, such as twisting, stretching. ***Operator field: Field where the effect is described as a mapping from one quantity to another. ***Random field: Field where the effect is described with random variables or other statistical objects. *Nonexistence: Also known as non-Beings, excluded by reality. It denotes anything that satisfy the negation of a law of existence prescribed by a structure. Alternately, it is indistinguishable in some way with nothingness or nonexistence. See Nothingness for details. *Partial existence: Anything that fell between existence and nonexistence (See Nothingness and Nowheres for details). Known categories of partial existence are: **Nothingness **Nowheres **Absence/abeing **Weirdness **Unknown 'Type classification' *Life form/organism: Any thing that actively engaged in preserving its own existence level or function. Often can reproduce. **Cell: Umbrella term for the smallest unit of life. Note some life cannot be described in terms of cells. **Sentient Being: An existence that has some form of self-awareness. Can be organic of machine or neither. **Spirit: Supernatural entities that disregard some laws. Lack physical form, often intangible. Can be said to be made of partial existence. **Ghost Being: Incorporeal or semi-corporeal manifestation of deseased life. Can possess other coporeal things as well have limited physical influence. (may only be interacted in one direction only) **Cosmological Beings: Life that falls somewhere in the omnipotent hierarchy. Often responsible for setting laws. **Virtual life: Life whose properties are completely specified by information. *Form: The shape a thing takes. **Formless: Does not have a shape, structure nor form. **Incorporeal: Can pass though matter and other matter like concepts as if there is no obstacles. **Abstract objects: Have properties, and hence can be easily singled out by some description, even though it may not be from the realium. Fictional and imaginary things are an example. *Mental things: Any thing that is related to some notion of subjectivity, spirit or cognition. **Mind: The essence that provide the faculty of reason and other intellectual functions. **Consciousness: The essence that grant the ability to be self-aware. **Soul: The essence that distinguish the nature of some life from another. Often unique. For humans, it prescribes personalities, emotions, desires and other personal attributes. **Sense: The essence that is responsible for describing phenomenon. The process is known as perception. Often requires the mind to acomplish. **Memory: The stored experience, relationship and connection of things. Often done by the mind. *Description: The act of making a thing concrete for understanding, interacting etc. A thing completely lack of description is termed undefinable. **Properties/attributes/characteristics/quality: What is in the description of a thing. ***Essence: The key attribute that sufficiently uniquely describe a thing. Losing an essence can often result in a description to fail to refer to said thing. ***Quantity: A property that can be described in terms of some mathematical object. Such mathematical object is called its value. ***Qualia: A property that is private to the thing and cannot be easily accessed by other things. Often subjective. ***Name: The word in a given language used when referring to the thing. ***Truth value: The extent a description successfully describes a thing under a given logic or law. **Relation: A description involving multiple things ***Interaction: The thing that result when things have an effect on each other. A chian of cause and effects of things produce a mechanism for some interaction. ***Phenomenon: An interaction that is sensed by some thing. ****Physical phenomenon: Phenomenon that is described by the laws of physics. Often have a mathematical description. ****Magical phenomenon: Phenomenon that cannot be described by the laws of physics. Alternately, does not admit a mechanism in its description on why and how it happened. More strongly, cannot be understood. Magical phenomenon is often shorthanded to magic. ****Miracle: Phenomenon that heavily bend or outright defy the laws of the cosmological structure. Often the action of things from higher cosmological structures. ****Mystery: Phenomenon that cannot be explained by physics nor magic. Often due to unknown reasons. Many moving objects that is not piloted, or events that somehow breaks expected casual relations belongs to this. ****Anomaly: Phenomenon that breaks the laws of the cosmological structure. ****Sychronicity: A correlation of seemly unrelated phenomena. Syzygy is when it is intentional and serendipity is when it is accidental. ***Subjective: When a description is conditioned to some thing. ***Objective: When a description holds across a given cosmological structure ***Causality: Relations that link between two things in a directed manner. ****Cause: The thing that leads to some change in another thing (the effect). *****Necessarity: The cause is needed to make the effect happen. Removing the cause and the effect will not happen. *****Sufficiency: The cause guarentees to lead to the effect, but the effect can happen via other means. *****Proximate: Having the thing that can produce the cause is guarenteed to lead to the effect. *****Contributing: A cause that can lead to the effect. ****Probabilistic: The cause that has a chance to lead to the effect. ****Ontological: When the cause/effect is itself. ****Indefinite: When the cause and effect are a superposition of causalities or other kinds of arrangements. **Law: What a thing has to satisfy. Different cosmological structures have different laws. ***Law of existence: Defines the existence level of a thing, and what category of things is classified to which level. ***Law of relation: Defines what happens when a thing interact with another thing. The laws of physics, laws of magic and laws of causality are a subset of this. ***Law of logic: Defines the process of obtaining a truth value. Also give some hints on what things are weird. ***Law of metaphysics: Define the properties and relations of things. May also define its existence level. ***Law of philosophy: Define the way things are described or discussed. ***Law of limit: Define the extent that something can be generalised. Alternately, define how accurate one can use cognition to approach an understanding of Non-concepts. ***Law of clinamen: Defines the eventual tendency or bias of some things in a cosmology to converge to some thing, regardless of its evolution details, the smallest possible aberration or unexplained that can make the greatest possible difference. *Cosmological structure: A self contained organisation of things. Often has an attribute of containment. **Verse: Cosmological structure that has some notion of containment such that the notion of inside/outside make sense and that it can be placed within a well defined position in the cosmological hierarchy. **Verseship: Propulsion vehicles that is the size of a cosmological structure, or can transverse cosmological structures beyond universes. **Pseudostructure: Cosmological structure that has some notion of containment, but cannot be placed in a well defined position in the cosmological hierarchy. Usually do not have a well define notion of abstract space nor size. **Lens: A filtered view of a cosmology which does not encompass the whole cosmology. Generalisation of the notion of subjective reality, i.e. a phaneron, to cosmological structures. Non-Concepts Anything that cannot be referred to or be described rather specifically, and attempt in doing so only describes a category that they fell into or worse. See Indescribable for (the lack of) details: *Nameless *Undefinable *Nomenon *Inexhaustible *Uncategorisable *Unknowable *Indescribable *Inconceivable/Unthinkable * Existence level (Inspired from Ubersketch) (Note existence level can be subjective, thus these numbers are for reference only) *Sergepoint: Depends *Existence: 1 *Nonexistence: 0 *Partial existence: 0-1 **Nothingness: ~0 **Nowheres: < 1 **Absence/abeing: 0.5-0.6 **Weirdness: Any **Unknown: ? *Life form/organism: **Cell: Depends **Sentient Being: Depends **Spirit: < 1 **Ghost: < 1 **Cosmological Beings: Depends **Virtual life: ~1 *Mental things: Depends *Non-concepts: Undefined Cosmology Please note, none of this hierarchy is rigid. There can be omniverse that is consists of many omniverses or laws fused together. Basic architecture: My cosmology can be considered to be divided into three overlapping broad domains, using the analogy of a tree: *The trunk and branches: Everything that can be put into a hierarchy belongs to here. This is the cosmological hierarchy. Often more accessible and easy to extend. *The leaves: Everything that is non hierarchial but are structural. Includes most pseudostructures and concepts. *The surroundings: Everything that is nonstructural, something that cannot be ordered nor categorised in any way. Very hard to describe because it lacks the things that human imagination are used to such as agency, ordering, categories, analogies, anchoring, groupthink, expectations. Many non-concepts are postulated to be in there, but even that may be inaccurate because of said bias of the writer of this blog. Cosmological hierarchy Universal scale *Universe: Independent bubble of spacetime, with its own laws (logic, mathematics, physics, metaphysics etc.). Comes in many shapes, size (can be spaceless, timeless, both, neither etc.) and specifications. **Substructures ***Hubble volume: The volume for each observer where information can reach them at the speed of light. It is defined with respect to observers thus it moves with the observers' positions. Our hubble volume is called the observable universe. ***Cosmic void: Region of spacetime that is lack of matter nor energy. ***Filament: Dense organisations of matter. **Types ***Our universe ***Hollowverse: Lack of things in it except its shell. Basically an empty universe. ***Staticverse: Laws are constantly in flux, events are generally unpredictable. They can arise without reason, and become stable without reason. ***Pocket universe: Often relatively smaller than our universe. Often has an access point of sorts within the parent universe. Commonly used to store objects. ***Microverse: Very small, often microscopic or below. Often short lived. Cannot typically be accessed by things larger than it. Often explains certain phemomenon such as expansion of universes. ***Universe organisms: Organisms that are the size of universes. The Exophage, which is basically a universe size amoeba, is an example. ****Sentient universe: Has self awareness. Often travels around the multiverse, splitting and fusing with other universes and doing other things. ***Nullspace: A universe where one or more quantity is set to zero. Entering them is not advised as as dissociation or other effects will happen. ***Hyperspace: A universe that allows faster than light travel, often because the parent universe it asosciated with becomes crumpled and hence lead to a shortening of distance, or different laws of physics together. Often exists across some universe. ****Sub-hyperspace: A straight line path torn through hyperspace or "gaps" of hyperspace, allows even faster travel that is almost real time. **Vacuum: The fabric of spacetime. Often energetic and dynamic. Physical and magical phenomenon are found here. *Multiverse: A collection of universes. Roughly divided into 4 classes. Universes can be created or destroyed naturally in the vacuum background of the multiverse. Like universe, multiverses came in different shape, topology and size. There are also multiverses where these notions do not make sense there. **Tegmark and Greene levels ***Tegmark I/Greene I/Quilted: Repetition of hubble volumes due to ergodic theory. ***Tegmark II/Greene II/Inflation/: Many bubble universes formed from quantum flucturations or false vacuum decay. ***Greene III/Branes: Films of spacetime fabric or strings where universes attached to. Gravity can also propagate between branes. ***Greene IV/Cyclic: Branes can collide with each other according to some multiversal laws thus producing and destroying universes in the process. ***Tegmark II/Greene V/Landscape: Any two universe may have different laws of physics, physical constituents or constants. ***Tegmark III/Greene VI/Branching worlds: Any two universes differ in one or a few events. This is the level where branching timelines make sense. ***Greene VII/Holographic: A lower dimensional boundary of a given universe such that its contents are completely specified by the boundary. ***Greene VIII/Simulated: A universe that is encoded in information. Nested simulation may degrade (particularly for black holes which has a lot of information content) depending on the memory and processing requirements of the computer. ***Tegmark IV/Greene XI/Different mathematical structures: The mathematics between any two universe differ in the underlying mathematics. **Universe types in the multiverse ***Parallel universe: Universes that share some similarities in the multiverse. ***Universe copies: Fully identical versions of a universe. ***Universe clusters: Composed of a small number of universes, of which their laws of physics differs only by a small amount. ***Branes: (See above) ***Subspace: A multiverse where universes are encircled or "submerged" in it. It is often discrete and each discrete region is notated by depth. Distance or the speed of light becomes progressively compressed and is correspondingly mapped to the universes's spacetime positions, allowing faster than light travel to any point in the universe. **Multiversal vacuum: The void between universes. Some multiverses have no vacuum and the universes are kept separated via other means. *Archverse: Any nested collection of universes, often recursively. **Interdimensional void: The void of space between universes and higher archverses. Universes are produced, destroyed or otherwise interact here. **Archversal chain: An infinite stack of archverses *Omniverse: Limit of archversal recursion. Defines a self contained-notion of reality hence a law of existence. Existences typically resides here. Beyond scale *Monocosm: Collective group consists of omniverses and domains of Ω^1 entities. These cosmological Beings may also have something resembling a council. **Domain of cosmological Beings: A cosmological structure within the monocosm where a cosmological Being resides. The properties of such domains are fully controlled by the cosmological Beings. The creator and destroyer domain is the most well known, in charge of the maintainence of the omniverses. Some universes do not have creator nor destroyer domains, and uses natural or other means to manage omniverses. **The Outside: A nihilating void surrounding omniverses and monocosms. Very hostile to travelers who are unprepared. *(To be determined): A formless mesh where monocosm sharing the same law of logic are embedded in. **Trivialism: Principle that everything exists or is an object. All propositions are trivially true. *Beyond: Expanse surrouding monocosms and continuous from The Outside. Roughly defines the limit of imagination of omniversal or below things and hence the scope of imagination. Singular form is a beyond bubble. Life in beyond may be powerful enough such that they have a beyond scope. **Ideation space: An abstract, subjective structure that is the union of all pataverses. Defines the maximal portion of shallow imaginarium that is accessible and somewhat structured within a beyond bubble. Similar to the shallow imaginarium, it is highly dynamic and unstable. **Beyond scope: All the shallow imaginarium that is accessible by a life form. The change in the beyond scope is negligible for any life that is not used to living in beyond, but become siginificant for inhabitants of beyond or sentient beyonds. As a result, they can "move around" transcendentum to explore other parts of imaginarium that is used to be deep. *Metaphysical clade: A pseudostructure where the laws of metaphysics started to differ. Unlike many cosmological structures, it is more like an attribute instead of having a notion of containment. Alternately, can be interpreted as permeating almost every cosmological structure. *Philosophy school: A pseudostructure where the way to describe things started to differ. Has very similar properties to the metaphysical realm. **Plato school: Defines the idea of things. Platonic forms exists here. **Taoism: Full of nondualities becoming dualities. *Transcendentum continuum: Immense expanse containing transcendentem and prison structures such as Kalyubi. Specifies the law of limits. **Transcendentum: Verse that contains beyonds and barriers that separates it. Beyond inhabitants and bubbles often cannot easily exit these. **Kalyubi: A domain containing existences banished by domains of > Ω^1000 entities. Very unstable. One of the prison structures. **Superphaneron: The maximal cosmological structure that can be conceived by the inhabitants of the transcendentum continuum. **Unconscious superphaneron: The largest thing a non consciousness thing can think of. Hyperreality scale (Assuming the ultimate reality hypothesis is false) *R^nreality: A striated structure such that given things in R^areality and R^breality, where a < b, then things in R^areality is perceived as fictional and part of imaginarium by things in R^breality. The values a, b can be ordinal thus defining levels where no finite or lesser hyperrealities are considered as real. R^breality things often have true omnipotent powers as perceived by R^areality things. *F^nfiction: Basically the above, but in the opposite direction. Often refers to the nested levels of the shallow imaginarium. Given F^afiction, F^bfiction for a > b, F^bfiction is more fictional and things there often have true omniimpotence as perceived by F^afiction things. Altarca scale *Altarca: Self-contained cosmology that exists within The Box but does not necessarily have any connection to any other cosmological hierarchy or the elements therein. May contain its own version of The Box or the actual The Box. Often defines the cosmology of a given fictional setting. Altarcas rarely collide but when they do, crossovers happen. **Barrelplex: The altarca that our universe belong to for any cosmological structure in V&D. *Maiorverse : Contains all selfverses that gain size by containment, and not via other axioms. **Metempiric void: Contains everything that is not part of a cosmology. Also doubles as a void surrounding altarcas. Notions of belong to X do not make sense here, thus many undefinable resides here. **Selfverses: Any verse that contains an exact copy of itself. Hypercosmological scale *n-aryfields: Generalisation such that it contains all concepts that satisfy x or not x in (n-1)-aryfields **Binaryfield: Contains all concepts that satisfy x or not x ***Schemafield: Pseudostructure that contains all information and its manipulation that is constructible by generalisation. The box is in the schemafield since you can reference it, but not necessary its contents. ***Abfield: Pseudostructure that contain all concepts inconstructible by generalisation. As a result, no single entitiy can be searched for except by chance. *Itfield: Contain anything that can be contained to any extent (Plenty of internal paradoxes are still within the Itfield if they can somehow, through any valid method be contained) Pre-Box scale *Parafield: Contains concepts that cannot be modelled, but can only be make sense in terms of interelation between other concepts. *Antifield: Contains concepts that are absolutely cannot be contained. *Nonfield: Contains concepts that are absolutely isn't contained, regardless of why *Nonpropertyfield: Contains undefinables *Deepfield: So large that it cannot be enlarged by adding anything to it, i.e. (Deepfield + anything) embedds within Deepfield. It contain something that neither is nor isn't contained by the Itfield but not something we added out of nowhere . Unlike The Box, where all that can be added is already contained. (Please be warned that language started to hit limits in the following scales, thus the paragraphs here may start to become self-contradictory) The Box scale *The Box: Contains everything, including its outside, equal versions of itself, lesser versions of itself (i.e. lesser boxes). Escaping the box makes no sense because being such unthinkably large, notions of interior/exterior and containment makes no sense. It also does not make sense to say it has a shape. Note in some cosmologies, The True God is not necessarily all of totality, thus there may be more than one of Them. **Interpretations of The Box ***The Box: Everything described in terms of containment. All concepts and many non concepts exists in there already. ***MMS: Have every attribute no matter what. ***Omniumverse: Everything described in terms of realium, imginarium and great barriers. ***Essence-Omnion: A mystical description of The Box, in terms of medieval notions like kingdoms and sphere of influences. ***The True God: The True God has access to every part of The Box and is The Box itself. **Known composition of The Box's framework ***Box equivalent and lesser boxes **Known sections: ***Paradox space: "Surface" of The Box. Contains nonexistent concepts, surreal and dialethia as well other contradictory things. Alternately, also refers to anything outside an omniverse. ***The Unthinkable: The "outside" of The Box. Contains things that simply cannot be conceived due to the biological limitation of human or other sentient minds. The Nothing is an example of this. Also many unknowables which by definition it is unknowable whether they can be pinpointed. The Deep Imaginarium can be said to be "located" here but that makes no sense because of the indescribability of the Deep Imaginarium. ****The Nothing: [ ] (Ultimate nomenon. Cannot be elaborated nor interacted with without using itself. See Nothingness for more information) ****?: (Utimate indescribable. Absolutely cannot be elaborated even using itself. Thus comparision between this, The Nothing and The Box is meaningless) **** **Other structures: ***Ghostbox: An abstract partition of The Box, such that putting all ghostboxes together (number depends on what type of ghostbox it is), gives The Box. Each individual ghost box has some rule on what it contains, which depends on its type, but that rule has no description. ***Sergelattice: Everything in The Box are organised in integer multiples of sergepoints. Superboxial scale (Contained in The Unthinkable if the superboxial hypothesis is false) (Very little is known about non-concepts as any attempt to write a wiki article on it by accident (because such non-concept are beyond inconceivable) will get anything from gibberish to a blank page) *Totality: The entirety, absolutely everything. Very little is known about it. Maximal structure if true, but it seems more likely that there is no single thing that can be referred as totality, instead totality is the cumulation of everything that is discussed or not discussed so far. Other structures Imagination *Imaginarium: A thing that encompasses all imagination. Its entirely is at least indescribable. Flows in controlled amounts into Realium. Like realium, it contains and is contained by realium, and vise versa. Imaginarium's flow is most hindered into the realium known as Real Life due to The Barrier. **Pataverse/Imaginata: The domain created by a sentient Being's imagination. Located in the Shallow Imaginarium in the view of the sentient Being, and anywhere else within imaginarium for other sentient Beings. How vast a pataverse can get is often limited by sentient Being's beyond scope. **Dream: A place consciousness visits when going to sleep. Has a highly varied structure. Often the diversity is bounded by the sentient Being's experience (i.e. the Pataverse) but sometimes, mystical dream can deliver things from the Deep Imaginarium. **Deep imaginarium: Parts that are inaccessible by imagination and hence creativity. Certain "depths" of it may still be accessible via mystical experience or a form of "trans-creativity" where something is completely fabricated from scratch without any prior knowledge. Scientific discoveries that are unexpected and unprecendented events are possible examples since none of their details are accessible to imagination until they are discovered etc. Many of the unknowns are postulated to inhabit here. The Nothing is argued to consists the majority of the Deep Imaginarium, but this is debatable due to the nomenon of The Nothing. **Shallow imaginarium: The part of imaginarium that is describable. Include things like fantasy, all creative acts, imaginative acts that are conceivable by humans or other sentient entities. Often get ordered by dreams and pataverses. **The Surreal: Parts of the deep imaginarium where organisation of concepts is guided by unknowable laws of cliamen. A lot of surreal and other weirdness can be found here, but we will not know until we bump into them. Found art relies on this region to be successful. Cyberspace *Virtual reality space: A space created by digital information. Often accessed using VR goggles. *Metaverse: Virtual reality space shared among many users as they interact in a computer generated environment. *Xenoverse: Set of permutations of a given universe's infromation without any extraneous connections. *Hyperverse: The sum of the internet, all VR, AR and other information technology activities. Time *Event: Refers to anything at a point in time as well some localised region *Worldline: The trajectory traced out by an event. Generalisations include worldsheets, worldvolume etc. *Timeline: A collection of worldlines interacting in a self consistent manner. *Timeweb: A collection of self consistent timelines, including branching and looping ones. Defines all possible histories accessible without Back to The future style time travel. *Continuum bulk: All possible timelines and all possible alterations of within a given multiverse. Defines all time travel. *Causal structure: Defines the ordering relationships between events, hence how time flow from event to event. Quantum *Quantum Realm: The "space" of quantum or any physics more fundemental than quantum mechanics. **Quantum foam: Smallest building block of matter and energy in some universes. In quantized spacetime, they can resemble spin networks. **Strings: 1 dimensional objects which its vibrational modes gives the properties of quantum particles. **Quantum field: Anything that can be experimentally measured in a given quantum system. Measurement changes the state of the system. **Wavefunctional: Contains all properties of a given quantum system under infinite number of field configurations. **Wavefunction: Wavefunctional that is nonrelativistic and with finite degrees of freedom. **Quantum vacuum: The lowest energy quantum state of any quantum field theory. *Quantum system: Any system obeying quantum mechanics **Quantum particle: Any pointlike entity that has conserved quantum number. **Elementary particle: Smallest irreducible pointlike constitutents that made up matter. The standard model identifies 3 classes: Force carriers, quarks and leptons. Often excitations of quantum fields. **Composite particle: Particles made of elementary particles, such as protons. **Bose einstein condensate: A quantum system made of superimposing wavefunctions of many identitical particles together, result in a coherent state that behaves collectively. Found in cryogenic temperatures. **Quasiparticle: Collective behaviour of a system that behaves like a particle. Examples including magnetic monopoles in spin ice, magneton, polariton, exciton, skyrmions, majoranas etc. Certainty *Deterministic: Dynamics which its future behaviour can be deduced given initial conditions and a rule of evolution. *Computable: Dynamics which its future behaviour can be modelled in finite time by a computer. *Chaotic: Dynamics that are deterministic but very sensitive to initial conditions such that any two trajectory diverges, result in limited predictability. *Nonlocal: Dynamics that are governed by more than one element usually far away from the local position in question. *Predictable: Dynamics where given past information, one can deduce the behaviour in the future. *Nondeterministic: Dynamics which there are multiple possible future evolutions. *Random: Dynamics which its behaviour can be described with probability distributions. Can be deterministic or predictable. *Unpredictable random: Cannot deduce the future evolution of the dynamics given past information, and only model those as probabilities. *Unpredictable/Indeterminable: Similar to unpredictable random, but the outcomes cannot be described in probabiltiies either. *Unprecendented: Dynamics that does not match its past evolution. *Undefinable: Cannot be uniquely specified by a description. *Unknown: Lack of information about the dynamics. *Unthinkable: Information about the dynamics cannot be conceived by a sentient being. *Unknowable: Information about the dynamics cannot be accessed by any means. *Indescribable: The dynamics itself cannot be referred to. Realms Realms are abstract structures or collection of abstract structures that fell under some category. Known realms *Physical realm: All that is accessible by scientific investigation. Often inhabitat with matter and energy. *Information realm: The collection where information resides. Can be referring physical information or the entirety of The Box that is specifiable. *Metaphysical realm: The collection that characterises all describable entities. **Spiritual realm: (See below) **Science realm: The collection where all science resides. The amount of unknown unknown that becomes known is quite high and unpredictable. **Magic realm: The collection where all magic resides, with magic defined as all that the understanding is inaccesible to the scientific method. **Mysterious realm: The collection where all mysteries resides, anything that is inaccessible or is unknown by magic and physics. Have strong overlaps with other metaphysical realms. **Formless realm: The collection of all formless and incoporeal things. Most foundational entities resides here. **Nameless realm: The collection of all nameless things. Tao technically is nameless though there seemed to be no trouble capturing most of its descriptions with the label "Tao". Taoism cosmology postulate that everything start out nameless and then slowly via Tao, gain a name and later duality. **The Unknown: The collection where unknowns resides. It is not clear just how big this is. Everything that is in The Box that is not defined or indescribable can be said to be part of The Unknown **Unseen Realm: The collection of anything that is easily overlooked, not obvious, subtle, undetectable etc. Many foundational concepts such as Tao, Brahman, antimemetics and other ineffables etc. resides here. A very newly discovered realm that interpenetrates various parts of The Box, there is a lot to be learn about it. **Negation realms: The collection of anything that is a negation of a given concept. E.g. spacelessness, timelessness, infinity, infinitesimal etc. **Nonexistent realm: The collection of all nonexistent things. It can only be explored counterfactually due to the properties of said things. Spiritual Realm The spiritual realm is where consciousness, souls and spirits inhabit. Occassionally the creators and destroyers were seen doing business here. *Spirit world: A place where spirits and souls resides. Often called the afterlife as one need to die to get there. Spirit worlds can sometimes be accessed by mystical practices such as meditation and other forms of mysticism. Ghosts also came and go here. *Heaven: A place destinated for those loyal to the respective creators. A place of eternal bliss which is infinite and every object is imbued with life *Purgatory: Temporary state in the afterlife. The soul of a person who has not been purified in their lifetime is sent here to do so *Hell: A place where evil spirits live (evil in the sense that it go against the rules of the creators). Various known descriptions including a firey inferno, a dark red desert like structure, deep frozen and so on. May have multiple levels. *Mental plane: A place where consciousness can freely communicate. Often accessed by some forms of meditation. **Pure consciousness realm: A place where pure consciousness resides. Has a dissolving effect to Selves and consciousness. **Nirvana: A mental state in Buddhism where all attachment including the Self is extinguished. Life and death, creation and destruction make no sense there. *Astral plane: A place where most incoporeal things resides. Souls often resides here temporarily. Can be visited by astral projection and out of body experiences. Nonstructural cosmologies *Cosmological soup: A turbulent cosmological structure where cosmological structures are produced, blurred, mixed, dissolves etc. It's entirety is inconceivable. *The nihil: A name given to a thing where everything including its interaction, properties etc. are all unknowables. Almost every part of it is inconceivable, despite its basic property as a whole is somewhat describable. *Final nihil: A name given for some "no thing" such that not even the descriptions "nothingness, incoherence, and absurdity, unknowables" do not apply. Metaphorically speaking the ultimate nonstructural. It is unknowable whether it is really the case as we finally approach the boundary of description itself. Darkness *Darkness 闇: The lack of light. More generally, an uncertainty and unclarity such that intuition becomes more important than the sense in finding the way forward. Contrary to popular belief, darkness is not inherently evil in alignment, despite its often foreboding and heavy impression to most Earth life. Those who understood the mystical meaning of darkness, will understand that it has a deep, reflective, grounded and take it slow notion of wisdom. This is one reason why it is often the villains that are calculating and rarely the heroes of a story. Similar to nothingness, darkness can provide a way to illuminate certain hidden or previously overlooked things. *Decay 腐: The breakdown of things. *Death 死: The cessation of functions of life. *Nether 冥: Can draw away souls. Often associate with underworlds. *Shadow 影: The projection left behind where light does not reach. It also carry some notion of concealment and being hidden. Often associated with but is not identical to darkness. Shadow life are often intangible. *Hidden 隱: Thing rendered undetectable in some way, despite actually exists. Penumbra *Twilight 暮: A mixture of light and darkness. Has traits of both. *Strobe 闇光: A contradictory light and darkness radiance. It is brighter than light and darker than darkness alone. Otherwise very little is known about this thing. Light *Light 光: Soleum and sacred. Often came from sources such as stars or as a manifestation of cosmic Beings. Contrary to popular belief, light is not inherently good in alignment, despite its often warm and peaceful impression to most Earth life. Light can be very stubborn and very authoritarian especially at high intensity where it blinds like the darkness does. At the same time, the obstination of light, as can be seen in the persistence of heroes regardless of how much losses, are often rich places of miracles. *Heal 愈: The restoration of things to better conditions. *Vitality 生: The driving force that creates life in some universes. Balanced by death. *Aether 天: From the spiritual realm. Helps the formation of souls. *Brightness 耀: Showing radiance. It illuminates a path forward. *Uncover 揭: Make things to demonstrate their nature by removing all concealment, facades and other veils. Evil *Malaise 慮: A crisis in being there, the phenomenon of not fitting in, disquiet and unrest. *Corruption 腐敗: The shifting to immorality and destruction. *Evil 邪: Anything that is immoral. Often destructive. *Pure evil: (We don't know what this is) Good *Kindness 仁: A usually selfless concern for others. *Purification 淨: The reversal of corruption or the amplification of good. *Good 善: Anything that is moral. Often creative and restorative. *Absolute good: (We don't know what this is) Nowheres Nowhere refers to any non-place which has some place like properties, such as notions of "enter/exit" make sense in some form. Most of these are often from the spiritual realm. Most of these do not have hierarchies in the traditional sense. Some can be omnipresent/everywhere, some of these cannot be pointed to, and some of these permeate multiple cosmological hierarchial structures like a field., and some of these containments make no sense to them. Many of them can be understood as internal realities. Most of them are partial existences. Obviously all of them are inside The Box. Known nowheres: *Limbo: The nowhere that exists between places. Any place in The Box can be reached via here. This is the most well known of the nowheres. *Foggy nowhere: The most common way a nowhere is depicted and also the most common of the nowheres, a foggy place that extends forever. Characterised by numbness, desolation, and stillness, it is when things are not quite reach its intended destination, and got stuck in some transient state that is frozen for eternity. This is the non place where unfinished works, abaondaned works, shelved, cancelled etc. works resides. *Oblivion: The nowhere that is responsible for loss of memory. Forgotten entities resides here. It is also what responsible for people to become distant from each other over time. Can also result in the awareness that something is forgotten to be obliviated. *The Ambiguity: The nowhere that results when blurring is taken to the limit. Basically a nowhere which represent some kind of slow "death" of things where identities of different structures eventually became diffuse and dispersed into some ambigurious amorphous soup such that identity is no longer descernable, similar to how sugar dissolves in water. *The Absurd: A nowhere of the mental state of existential absurd. A fragmented looking realm, where things are scattered about like glass shards, their origin, purpose, function lay unknown, and only their names remained. *Existential nihil: A highly nonstructural nowhere where the only patterns that exists are subjective to the Selves that are present in it. One can learn the patterns observed by those Selves, but nothing more complete can be said. It's entirety is at least indescribable. *Empty Time: Inspired from Marxist conception of capitalist time, a nowhere where progress and generalisation go runaway, but does not generate anything observably significant. Think of it like a Schemafield where a runway prism gate does not produce anything substantial and hence stagnated. *(Unnamed nowhere): One of the newly discovered nowhere, characterised by having solid slow moving stripe like structures floating in a featureless background, said solid structure then brutally "slice the space", causing a slight tremor, and said background then increase in contrast as it get zoomed out quickly as if it is threatened to suck entities into the featureless parts. It is one of the rare examples of a hostile nowhere, whereas most other nowheres do not do much to visitors. Little is known about it. *The Sublime: The nowhere is like a place filled with a flucturating Perlin noise like something that varies in intensity in seemly random manner. *The Nothing: That it is in the outside of The Box makes it like a nowhere permeating The Box itself. *No-space: A nowhere which perceptions of all kinds makes no sense including possibly the Self, and only the awareness of being inside or outside make sense. Fluid version is chaarcterised by some notion of depth. The deeper a thing goes, the more its properties become hazy and eventually lost completely, though moving back out again properties will return to normal. *Absolute nothingness: (See Nothingness) *Cosmological Beings: Many of them can coexist in many places, and some of these such as God are spaceless, making these entities also sentient nowheres. *Glitch: Can be considered as a nowhere that inhabit the information realm. Characterised for anything that does not behave according to the laws of the information realm. *太虚 Taixu: The intricate nowhere where Tao and Nidana operates and creates phenomena. Often called 真空. Also another name for the formless realms. Nothingness *没有 No thing: The common usage of the word "nothing" generalised to mean the absolute lack of things, where things is as defined in this blog which includes nothingness and nonexistence. We are not dared to describe what an region of "absolute no thing" be like because it may be a non-concept and possibly wrong because of limitations by human bias. 没 Nonexistence Umbrella term of non-Beings, the state of does not exist. More concretely, if a thing is nonexist in X, then it or anything identical to it, cannot be found anywhere in X regardless of what that method of finding (physical search, probes, descriptions, intuition, non-descriptions etc.) is. It is thus very difficult, if not impossible to distinguish between one nonexistence from another, such as indirect ways where said thing is brought into other existence levels and then make comparision. *終沒 "Erasure of totality": The indescribable outcome if The Box and all its contents are erased. Roughly speaking, everything in The Box becomes nonexistent things. An even stronger notion is the erasure of totality, which is some "thing" that other than its name and naively what it is, we knew no more about it. *绝沒 Absolute nonexistence: Ultimate and most minimal non-Being. It's sole property is to nonexist in totality. It remains unknown what happens when the existence level of this minimal thing is increased and allowed to interact with other things. Alternately, in a nonregion of nonexistence, there are no metaphysical concepts of any kind and all descriptions are simply that, lack of descriptions. In theory, it is also the most empty possible nothingness. *绝叵 Absolute impossible: Violates the law of totality and hence can only nonexist in totality. *不全體 Incomplete thing: some X that has some property. However, all things which has those properties have more properties than it. Therefore, X is an incomplete portion of those things and hence nonexist. A thing with the sole property "blue" is an example. *邁農體 Meinongian thing: Has some properties, but belong to none of the categories that each property or each small collection of properties encode. Therefore they cannot be found in said categories and hence nonexist in those categories. *叵 Impossible: All its properties and descriptions violate the laws of the given cosmological structure, and hence forbidden to not be nonexist (or more extremely, rejected by) the cosmological structure. Typically what the concept "impossible" means in daily language. 超無 Transnothingness Umbrella term for a class of structures that are minimal thus they approach nonexistence or undefinable. *無屬性無 V&D Nothing: Lack of descriptions, including existence levels. Practically indistinguishable from nonexistence. Postulated to be the ground level of any cosmological hierarchy. *形式空 FormalVoid: Lack of description under the given logical system. *Serge 無 SergeNothing: Postulated to be the common property between nothingness things. *反箱空 AntiboxVoid: Contains no thing, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. *反箱 Antibox: Contains only itself, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. *箱空 Boxvoid: Contained by everything, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. *非空 Nonvoid: Does not contain anything that is not contained by anything, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. *場間 Field gaps: Intersection of everything within a hypercosmological field, so like the greatest common denominator, the particle out of which everything within the field is made. **間場間 VoidVoid: Contained by all field gaps **場間 FieldVoid: Contained by all hypercosmological fields. **反場間 AntiVoid: Contained by things that contain no other things, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. **它場間 ItVoid: Intersection of everything in an itfield. All n-aryVoids are larger than this. **n元場間 n-aryVoid: Intersection of everything in an n-ary field. 無 Nothingness Umbrella term for nothingness things, things that have a quality of some notion of emptying, negation, lack of descriptions or both. Often permeate throughout The Box, due to its formless character. *絕對無 Absolute nothingness: A nowhere from the Kyoto School, where any concept of totality can freely interact without getting into conflict, thus are neither nullified nor reified but rather let be in the mutual freedom of their coming to be and passing away. The ultimate backdrop. One of the nowheres and the most gentle known. Ego cannot enter here and must discard itself to enter in the form of the no-Self. The Box itself can visit here (while at the same time The Box contains absolute nothingness). *不可名無 The Nothing: [ ] (Ultimate nomenon. Cannot be elaborated without using itself. Resists any attempt to categorise it. Cannot be controlled. All known interactions with it cannot be decribed except by saying nothing) *無我 Muga/Non-eg/No Self: The Self that does not see the distinction between the Self and the Other/World. An egoless Self which recognise that the Self is part of the world just as much as the world is part of the Self. Interacts without any known properties with other things and very open and humble. *終虛無 Nihil: Unrestricted groundlessness. Converts things into unknowables. Other things can arise with no pattern not even randomness from here. *虛無 Nihilation: Unrestricted negation. Converts things into nonexistence. *源無 Origin nothingness: The metaphysical generalisation of the vacuum of spacetime, where Beings (both objective and subjective) are created and destroyed, and mostly passing by and interact with each other. It reflects only itself as there is nothing to reflect, and negation of itself is itself. Many non dual and ineffable concepts such as Tao are produced here. Can also be equated with Tao. Inspired from Nishida's absolute nothingness revision 1. *絕空虛 Absolute emptiness: A mediative force, which once surrendered to it, will cause humans to perpetually search for meaning, act compassionately and bring others to self-realisation. It will make people to felt eternally spiritually empty. Basically Tanabe's absolute nothingness. *相對無 Relative nothingness: The negation of Being. The type of nothing most commonly referred to. Has void features that is due to the lack of objects. Hence it is a relative concept that has no meaning on its own. 空 Void Umbrella term for void things, things which have some notion of volume and separation. Found in many forms in The Box. *虛空 Void: Any regions in abstract structures not populated by things. Often separate structures and have some abstract notion of volume unlike nothingness and nonexistence. **绝空 Absolute void: a void that is so lack of things that only the essence of what makes a thing void is found. **空绝 Void end: Extremely spacious and transcendent *間空 Hollow expanse: A primordial wellspring where no-Selves resides. No thing is in common when inside here, thus only interactions between things matters. Often full of creative and "trans-creative" activity due to the self determining, humble nature. Silence, the language of silence and other vast forms of openness also resides here. It is NOT a nowhere. Inspired from Nishitani's absolute nothingness. *寂空 Intense seething stillness, at the end of the void *空静 Stillness void: A place "that is very ethereal and still" *虚白: Clarity and equanimity. *消 Erasure: Removes vacua and voids. *真空 Vacuum: Regions produced in voids that are in dynamic equlibrium. Fields and energy often lead to flucturations in these. The simplest vacua are those that form universes. 空值 Null Umbrella term for null things, things which involves some notion of absorption, assimilation and behave like a zero *廢 Nullification: Making null or void such that an interaction ceased to have impact. *零 Zero: The quality of being absorbing, identity or baseline. *核 Kernel: Things such that, when combined in a certain way, produces the same thing or zero. 常 Unchanging Umbrella term for unchanging things. Often eternal. *永恆 Eternal, Everlasting, Ancient: Will not expect to cease to exists. The 3 subtypes are characterised by a) having a beginning, b) having no endpoints and having and end. *恆 Constant: Does not change in any way *止 Termination: The complete cessation of change *寂 Stillness: The state of not disturbed and change is extremely minimal. Very hard to describe with language. *固定 Fixed: Made to be minimally changed *靜 Transquil: Not in disturbance *閒 Idle: Not in some active state *穩定 Stable: Not expected to change drastically *滯 Stagnation: Not making any progress. *無限小 Infinitesimal: Smaller than anything, but exists. *無窮 Endless: Does not terminate. *無限 Infinity: Big or vast *無界 Unbounded: Is not limited by some fixed thing. *道體 Tao/The Way: A relatively indescribable foundational entity in Taoism. Subtly mediate events in the background with intricacies Partial existence 缺存 Absence Umbrella term for absence things/abeings, things that seemed to straddle the lines between existence and nonexistence. The lack of something that exists. There are often traces to show that there is actually something, but it is not there. With suitable methods, interactions with an absence is possible. Eastern spirituality are full of these nondual things. *Baseline: (This is not a name for a category of thing, but a description added for convenience) Things that are very unnoticeable that they are easily overlooked: **幻影 Phantom: Things so close to nonexistence that very specific method is needed to interact with them. **空白 Blank: Something that is featureless and blends really well with each other. Requires care to pick out the subtle differences. Phantoms can often be found lurking in blank filled places. **妙有 Intricacy: Taoism concept. Behave like nonexistence most of the time but is very subtly and almost unnoticeably evolving whatever is present on. *Incompletion: **虛洞 Hollow: Something that has most or even all the properties of X, except that it is under most notions Y, does not exist in the perspective of Y. As a result, like a ghost, only specific interactions can cause it to behave like an existence whereas all other actions will lead to it to behave like a nonexistence. It is basically the notion of living dead generalised, in that it behaves as if it has some property, but actually it isn't. It might be more closely related to illusions in a way in that only the superficial effects are present, but there is no content. **靈 Ghost: Very broad class of things. Interact only via a subset of laws of causality in the cosmological structures such that they either lack causes or lack effects compared to what is expected by said laws. Ghosts are often related to motion without detectable causes. Often originated from the spiritual realm and made of things from there. Sentient versions are the ghosts that humans are familar with. Ghost weapons can have advantages like disregarding protections, countermeasures, leaving certain things untouched, bypassing or lack of certain limits such as unlimited resources, no heating, enhancement of some properties; or disadvantages such as missing properties, functions, limitations. **空虛 Emptiness: Constant lacking or inability to be complete, something that cannot be filled no matter how much one tried. *不可言說 Différance: Cannot be conveyed with language **即非 Soku-hi: True ineffable things that cannot be expressed in language nor can be referred to as a subject. No-Selves is one of the examples. **反實 Counterfactuals: Something that can only be described by some form of negation. Many antimemetics have this property. 異存 Weirdness Umbrella term for things that simutaneously exists and does not exist, or can easily interconvert between the two. *Not very solid: **虛擬 Virtual: Have existence only in the information realm. **虛幻 Imaginarium: (See Imagnation) *Not very traceable: **荒唐 Absurd: Interactions and interpretation of concepts became indistinguishable, unknown or unpredictable. An opposition to some notions of truth. **憑空 Groundless: Things which do not rely on relations with other Beings to exist, nonexist etc. Very hard to study and contain due to lack of properties to take advantage of or to anchor. Often describable only via nomena. **自存 Self-existence: Inspired from existentialism. A special kind of Being which can only exists by constantly engaging in authencity. In times when it is not engaging in authenticity, it dissolved back into The Crowd. Self-existences that are dissolved into The Ambiguity cannot be recovered except via very special means, and are often difficult for beings that are not of true omnipotence tier. *Paradoxical: **超現實 Surreal: Something which has properties that are not expected to be possible under given laws. Alternately, something which isnt expected to be possible under a law but resembles an actual phenomenon that happens in that law. A candle burning with a flame shaped water is an example. Most of these tend to violate laws in realia, thus tend to be in a nonexistent state when visiting them. **二律背反 Antinomy: A real or apparent mutual incompatibility of two laws. Someting that is true and false at the same time. Usually have more than one existence level simutaneously. **双面真理 Dialethia: Subset of antinomy. A true contradiction that is also real. **弄假成真: The chinese expression for doing something to deceive people, only to let it become real. This is the metaphysical counterpart of it, a concept that can, in a certain sense, interconvert between realium and imaginarium, thus disregarding Great Barriers. Having said that, The Barrier remains highly resistant to it. *淡 (): Umbrella term for a class of strange concepts that is found all over The Box and being unnoticeable to the point of easily overlooked. They rulebreak so much that when combined in a certain unknown way, can potentially erase The Box. Most of these are ineffable thus list is not available just yet. *超越 Transcendental: Able to get past limitations 未知 Unknown Umbrella term for things that there is not well understood. *可預見 Known unknown/foreseeables: Thing which the extent and scope of lack of understanding is well described and awared. This also include things that is understood to be impossible to understand (known unknowables). *不容置疑 Unknown known/Unquestioned: Thing which is actually understood, but is not perceived as such. Folklore and blindspots are the two most common examples. *意外 Unknown unknown/Unforeseen: Things which is not awared to be not understood, or things that is not awared to exist or is possible. Tend to get unconvered by accident via intellectual pursuits such as art, science, magic, spirituality and religion. *不可知 Unknowable: (See Non-concepts) 虛叵 Impossibilities that should not have existed A recently discovered class of concepts and anomallies that violates the laws of totality. It is not clear why these even exist as their very existence means they are beyond absolute impossible. They are basically glitches within totality itself, and that any one of these signifies a significant instability in totality. Current suggestions is that if these were combined with blands, can trigger a chain reaction of sorts that will erase totality itself. Non-concepts The name of each of the following categories is a concept, but the thing itself, because of its almost or absolute impossibility to be referred to, is inaccessible and hence a non-concept. The whole category with the name "non-concept" is however a concept because quite detailed description can be given, however incomplete. There is no known way to determine the existence level of a non-concept. *不可名 Nameless: Things which cannot be referred to using a label in language. They however can be "described" by direct experience. *不可全述 Inexhaustible: Any attempt to produce a description the complexitiy of the description increases indefinitely, result in the impossibility to fully describe it. Metaphysical counterpart of an uncomputable number. *不可分類 Uncategorisable: Given any category or dialectal splitting, cannot be said to belong to any category. The most extreme of these are the uncategorisable irreflexive, where it cannot be said to form its own category. Understanding of the nonstructural often starts here. *本體 Nomenon: Things where its only property exists independent of perception. More strongly, things which cannot be described except using itself and itself only. While nomenon is a concept, a specific example of a nomenon is a non-concept as only the thing in question have access to it. The true nature of many concepts are nomenon. *沒有屬性 Undefinable: Things which lacks properties, thus cannot be singled out to be discussed or described. Some undefinables lacks even relations, thus there is no way to well what happens when such undefinables interact with other things (and in theory, there is no way to know because undefinables cannot be described). Not necessary nonexistence but there is no way to tell. *不可名狀 Indescribable: Any description, even saying it is a non-concept, will result in a less precise description of said thing. In its most extreme, the description of the thing is indistingiushable from any given description or gibberish or no description. It is possible to interact with an indescribable however. *不可知 Unknowable: Cannot determine the nature of a thing via any means. It is possible to cross paths with a unknowable many times but there is no way to be aware as such. *不可思議 Inconceivable/Unthinkable: Any non-concept that do not make into this list because the writer cannot conceive it even in principle. * Some hypothesis and question *Ultimate reality hypothesis: Real Life is the ultimate reality, and hyperrealities do not exist. This will make everything in this article to be contained in Real Life. *Superboxial hypothesis: There exists things beyond the box. *Negative existence: What is negative existence? Other terminology *Language of Silence: Umbrella term of all the pauses used in a high context language in order to convey meaning *Language of True Silence: A "language" made of pieces of The Nothing. The only known way to comprehend and communicate with The Nothing. Also can convey knowledge about some unknowables. Under construction notes Abysm (beyond universe wiki) a place for indescribables? https://beyond-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Pitch_Black https://verse-and-dimensions.fandom.com/wiki/Versequake however, I have a conception of the Absolute that does not treat it like a god thing, but some notion of "cannot be surpassed". I have not work out how to present its description thus I might going to leave that out for now. It might be cataphysical because it relies so strongly on the notion of limits and transcendence Cheetahs05/20/2019 okay so remind me to probably elaborate more on some (probably really badly written) setting i called the Secode some amount of time from now Basically, it's a specific setting that just so happens to be a ω*2-verse (second lodeverse)-- one that's surrounded by a "fluid" that disassembles and permanently "absorbs" anything made of the "matter" that comprises everything inside the verse. For some unknown reason that's basically impossible to study, it appears that the "souls" of all entities who've ever stepped out of the Secode and got trapped in the fluid are fused with each other and, in a sense, "one with the fluid". And they all seem to be in basically eternal suffering. Entities could escape the Secode in a similar fashion to that of escaping a small omniverse like Koto or OmniTrav, it's just that they'll be met with the fluid and then get trapped. Because of how literally every single time one gets out of the Secode, they're met with just the fluid; plenty of entities have accepted that there are no -verses past the Secode and there is no need for any entity to consider something like a Soupcount. Some of the most powerful guys in the Secode (and a lot of weaker guys) have called themselves "omnipotents", though none of them are really truly omnipotent. thing that could get rid of the fluid is some entity more powerful than anyone in the Secode who even bothers, but it would probably be boring to have something like that happen. I initially came up with it to basically explain why there aren't many Soupcount legends considered by Barrelfolk but i guess i think it's dumb now. Category:Blog posts